the_cliff_wikifandomcom-20200215-history
The Tower of Doom
"There is a nice little place called... The Tower of Doom". Overseer Lolph telling Mike about The Tower of Doom. "Honey! I'm going to The Tower of Doom today!". Mike telling Mary where he is going. "This looks terrifying...". Mike and Mr Sheep upon entering The Tower of Doom. "Of course! He's gone to that tower!.How could I forget?". Dave realizes where Mike had gone. "I hope he returns soon, or there might not be anything left for him to return to". Dave hopes for Mike to return from The Tower of Doom as soon as possible. "Have fun!" Everyone wishing Mike to have fun in The Tower of Doom The Tower of Doom is a fictional location in The Stickworld part 5: The Tower of Doom, ''where it served as the primary setting of the Flipaclip animation. It also served as the opening setting (as well as the logo opening) of ''The Stickworld part 6: Darkness Rises.''It was mentioned in BOTH ''The Stickworld part 4: Mike's Fate ''and ''The Stickworld part 7: The First Overseer. It reappears in future episodes starting with The Stickworld part 9: The Reward. The Stickworld 4 Overseer Lolph meets Mike at a cliff that has now frozen over. Overseer Lolph tells him that since he can now fly, he can visit him at The Tower of Doom. His gift is on the top floor and Mike must bring a friend. The Stickworld 5 Mike enlists the help of The Super Retarded Magician (nicknamed Mr Sheep) to help him open The Doors of Doom. They succeed and proceed to enter Floor One.Floor One is a room full of mechanical rotating chainsaws. Mr Sheep almost touches one but helps Mike get out. Floor two is giant balls. But Mike handily destroys them. On Floor three, Mike and Mr Sheep have to navigate a giant maze. They escape. On floor four, they have to find out what the Latin word, Ovis (pronounced Au Veesa) means. They guess "sheep" which turns out to be correct. The Stickworld 6 Mike and Mr Sheep have strengthened themselves in Floor Eight. Floor Nine is a labyrinth with moving lasers. The two retreat but go back up and defeat it. Floor ten is the same as floor two.They destroy the balls but are faced with THE BOSS. They are almost killed but they defeat him. Then they go back up to Floor Eleven. Overseer Lolph's gift is seated in the middle of the room. Mike retrieves it and they exit The Tower of Doom. The Stickworld Seven Overseer Lolph asks The Creator where The Book of Souls is.The Creator tells him that it is in a place called "The Tower of Doom". But it did not matter, since Overseer Lolph cannot leave anyways.Mike asks Overseer Lolph what to do next when he finishes with The Tower of Doom. Overseer Lolph gives him directions to the Heavenly Realm. The Stickworld 9 Mike and Mr Sheep go to The Tower of Doom. They went there because an old man had said to Mike that there was a secret room in The Tower of Doom. Mike told Overseer Lolph about this. He decided to let Mike check it out, despite the fact that Mike hated The Tower of Doom. While heading there, he bumps into Mr Sheep, and they go to The Tower. Along the way,a Poison Magician tags along, intending to find the reward. In The Tower, Mr Sheep presses the blue button as instructed by Mike. This triggers the secret trap door, and they arrive at Floor Zero which is kind of like Floor 1. After passing Floor Zero, the two of them enter Floor -1 which has the reward and no threats.According to Mike, the reward looked a lot more promising than that crappy old book at the top of The Tower. However, before they can even get to see what is inside, the Poison Magician arrives. He asks for them to hand over the reward.They refuse saying that they would rather kick his puke-green butt and keep the reward themselves. After hearing what they just said, the Poison Magician is infuriated and in his anger, he attacks Mike. He almost claims Mike's life but Mr Sheep saves him and destroys the Poison Magician. Once opened, they find out that the gift is another book. The book is about how to discover your Unique Abilities. Mike falls asleep while reading it. He wakes up and reads it again without falling off to sleep. Gallery Screenshot 2019-05-30 at 3.44.01 PM.png|Floor One Screenshot 2019-05-30 at 3.45.24 PM.png|Floor Two Screenshot 2019-05-30 at 3.44.40 PM.png|The first ball is destroyed Screenshot 2019-05-30 at 3.44.59 PM.png|The second ball is destroyed Screenshot 2019-05-30 at 3.46.51 PM.png|The giant Labyrinth on floor three Screenshot 2019-05-30 at 3.48.12 PM.png|The Floor Four definition quiz Screenshot 2019-05-30 at 3.49.12 PM.png|Floor Nine Screenshot 2019-05-30 at 3.49.52 PM.png|The first two balls are destroyed on floor ten Screenshot 2019-05-30 at 3.50.44 PM.png|The third ball is destroyed on floor ten Screenshot 2019-05-30 at 3.51.36 PM.png|The second ball is destroyed on floor ten Screenshot 2019-05-30 at 3.52.13 PM.png|THE BOSS Screenshot 2019-05-30 at 3.53.28 PM.png|THE BOSS attacks them Screenshot 2019-05-23 at 11.23.10 AM.png|THE BOSS's defeat Screenshot 2019-05-31 at 2.13.45 PM.png|5 stickmen on floor 1 Screenshot 2019-05-31 at 2.14.28 PM.png|5 stickmen on floor 5 Screenshot 2019-05-31 at 2.15.19 PM.png|5 stickmen on floor 6 Screenshot 2019-06-24 at 3.26.42 PM.png|The Five stickmen on floor 7 Screenshot 2019-06-24 at 3.24.07 PM.png|Floor 0 Screenshot 2019-06-24 at 3.24.33 PM.png|Floor -1 Screenshot 2019-07-27 at 15.38.27.png|Poison Magician hears of The Reward Screenshot 2019-07-27 at 15.39.30.png|Poison Magician entering The Tower of Doom Screenshot 2019-07-27 at 15.40.58.png|The Poison Magcian asks for Mike and The Super Retarded Magician to hand over The Reward Screenshot 2019-07-27 at 15.57.12.png|Attack of The Poison Magician Screenshot 2019-07-27 at 15.26.28.png|The Poison Magician almost kills Mike Screenshot 2019-07-27 at 15.58.59.png|The Poison Magician passed away and died